The present invention relates to the railroad track lifting and aligning apparatus particularly a railroad track lifting and aligning apparatus of the frame type which is suspended from a load carrying beam or chassis. The invention is especially concerned with devices of this nature which are useful for operating in complex rail situations such as switches. In the past the lifting and aligning frames which were used in switches were of complex configuration to allow for the many adjustments which had to be made to the rail clamping devices to account for the different spacings of the rails in the switches.
The present invention seeks to simplify the construction of railroad track lifting and aligning apparatus which is capable of working in switches without sacrificing the versatility of operation.